


Forgot/Remembered

by Hotspur



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Forgetting, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, im so sorry, titinicass hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius forgot Titinius. He can never remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot/Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> http://cassiusthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/94786556696/eighttwotwopointthreethree-rms-sarcastic-oh
> 
> This post prompted this story. I reblogged it with a slightly different version. I edited it for Ao3, adding a couple sentences and changing the names to the real names. 
> 
> More feels.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> And no, I don't know what it was that cause Titinius to be wiped from Cassius's memory. I don't know what year zero is. I used that because I love that phrase despite its evil source.

Cassius forgot.  

He forgot Titinius. 

Days passed and turned into weeks, which in turn became months. 

A letter arrived at Brutus’s desk that simply read   “Dear Lord Brutus and Lady Porcia

Gaius Cassius has had Titinius erased from his memory. Please never mention their relationship to Gaius Cassius again.  

Thank you.”  

Brutus had just sighed at the letter, as if he had not taken a breath for a day. Porcia, on reading it, had looked up at Cassius, who was at the dinner table eating a late-night meal of leftovers. She couldn’t express her sadness so she did what she always did and kept it in, scratching at her leg until she could think clearly. Brutus handled things in much the same way. He lay his head on his desk that night, twisting his hair. It was the pain Cassius could not feel, transferred to his friends.  

For all that mattered, Titinius did not exist. At one point Brutus ran into him in the street, but he kept his mouth shut.   He and Porcia made sure never to mention Titinius. The mind-wipe was such that if Cassius found out about Titinius and their relationship, things would fall into place and then fall apart.

“What happens if Cassius remembers?” Brutus asked Casca one day after a senate convening.

  “I don’t know,” Casca admitted. “But I hear it’s bad.”  

Brutus was surprised at Cassius’s life. He went about as if nothing had ever happened. He went to work as praetor, he hung out with Brutus and Porcia, and had a normal life. He didn’t even know that he’d forgotten something.  The saddest part was that he and Titinius had been happy, very happy. Cassius was rarely so comfortable with someone and usually hated everyone, but not Titinius. Brutus had Porcia to hold him up, and Cassius at one time had Titinius when he needed him the most.

But all because of that day, that sacrifice, Titinius was gone. Cassius didn’t know that he’d been happy once, that his life had been more than the daily grind of government work and life in Rome.

 The loyal soldier was gone from Cassius’s life. He would never know that Titinius, right at the beginning of year zero, had told Cassius “I love you.”  

Titinius remembered.


End file.
